Wireless networks provide voice and data communication to callers using mobile units (“Cell Phones”). In recent years, the evolution of wireless network technologies increased the communication bandwidth and frequencies. Consumer oriented location technologies were developed in response or in conjunction with regulatory requirement for Emergency Services (“E 9-1-1”). Various design approaches have been implemented, using signal triangulation and processing of received signals such as Global Positioning Satellite (GPS) and Enhanced Observed Time Difference (EOTD). Location technologies vary in accuracy, sensitivity and speed of response. Overall, technologies that provide location with high accuracy such as Global Positioning Satellites (GPS) and Assisted GPS (A-GPS) require time to measure signals and calculate location. As a result, location calculated with high-accuracy will take longer time to initiate. The accuracy may be less then 10 meters but length of Time To First Fix (TTFF) maybe between 15 and 45 seconds, depending on location, components, signal strength, antennas and more Other technologies provide location information with lower-accuracy such as Cell/Sector ID, which use network level information, and accuracy that depends on structure and size of the wireless cell and the sector in which the cell phone communicates and with location accuracy results between hundreds of meters to over 1 kilometer. At the same time, Cell/Sector ID results are available significantly faster in less then 5 seconds.
In recent years, Wireless Carriers upgraded wireless networks and Cell Phones to increase the availability and accuracy of mobile location information. This evolution supports the introduction of Location Based Service (LBS). Based on location technologies, companies have designed applications and system platforms to provide LBS. Such LBS applications are used to track a variety of moving objects (individuals, vehicles, assets, animals etc) and provide information. In regards to advertising, LBS applications were designed to track the location of callers and sends advertising material, such as coupons, via short messaging service (SMS).
The advantages and benefits of LBS have been recognized and LBS applications have been in use for several years. Yet, LBS popularity is low among owners of Cell Phones and the frequency of use is limited.
Delivery of advertising, providing information and services to consumers at no charge (“For Free”) in exchange for advertising, is a common practice in many areas of daily life. Most notable are Internet based services, for example consumer can participate in discussion forums, share information with friends, get free use of email, download SW applications etc in exchange for being exposed to advertising. Advertising finances the cost of radio and television where consumers receive entertainment, news and commentary in exchange for being exposed to advertising.
Wireless may be considered the “third screen” for advertising following TV and computer monitors. For example, location based advertisement and marketing information may be broadcast (“pushed”) data to subscribers, as they are near specific locations. However, Location Based Advertising (LBA) has been unsuccessful and unwelcome by callers who consider it intrusive and “junk messages”. Furthermore, cost, convenience and lack of attractive content are key reasons for the low popularity of LBS applications and unsuccessful usage of LBA.